


An Evening with Allister

by CaptainJJ



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister is a spoopy boi, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Platonic Bonding, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJJ/pseuds/CaptainJJ
Summary: Allister, the Gym Leader at Stow-On-Side, has summoned you to his gym. The two of you have become pals since you won the title of Champion at the end of the Gym Challenge. He told you to bring your camping equipment and to be ready for some hiking.  Knowing Allister, there's no telling what the two of you will be getting up to, but it'll probably be an interesting time.Armed with only your camping gear, your starter Pokémon Sully, and your Umbreon, you call for a flying taxi and start the trip to Stow-On-Side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	An Evening with Allister

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to my beta, Arrow. She edited my original American English dialogue to be reflective of UK English.  
>  **It is worth noting there are a few swears in the dialogue. If that offends you, please consider this your only warning.**
> 
> This story is written in second person POV, similar to the summary! The viewpoint character is YOU, the player character from Pokémon Shield, and the time is two to four months after the Gym Challenge is over and you've been champion for a while.  
> The male protagonist in the games is officially named Victor, apparently, so you'll see that name used a few times by Allister. If it makes you happy, though, substitute Victor for whatever your in-game name/gender is! This is my first time writing seriously in second-person, and I think it went well.
> 
> Obviously, this story contains minor spoilers for the plot of SwSh. Consider yourself warned. :)
> 
> If you like the story, PLEASE leave a comment! If you want to see more stories like this, feel free to leave me suggestions in the comments, too! If I get a positive response from this story, I will write more content from the SwSh games.

You walked into the Stow-on-Side gym quietly–you were wrapped up in a sweatshirt, a hat, and sunglasses to avoid being recognized. If there’s one thing you learned since taking on the Gym Challenge, it was that Galarians take their fangirling seriously. Since you became champion, you’d taken to remaining anonymous as much as possible in public. Once you finally ducked into a side door that led toward Allister’s private office and training space, you came face to face with the boy himself. “Allister! How’s it going, man?”

Allister beckoned you inside and closed the door. You watched his eyes look over you in that strange, haunting way they always do at first. It lasted a moment before a more friendly demeanor came over him. “Well, I’m...” He smiled. “I’m alright. How about you?”

You replied, “I’m okay. What you been calling about then?” Allister was in casual clothes today; with the Gym Challenge over for the year, he’d left his uniform behind and was dressed like a normal kid his age. Heck, you remember Alli mentioning he was born within a few months of you.

Allister rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Y’know,” he started, wagging a finger in the air as he walked toward a closet, “the way you dress to avoid being recognized in public is bloody funny. You look so lonely.” He grabbed a coat from the closet and put it on. It was hooded, too. He turned around to finish zipping it up, and it had an image of a Gengar on the front of it.

As Allister smiled at you, you retorted, “Oh, an’ you’re saying you don’t dress with your own quirks? Hell, I got on an outfit I wear when it’s cold out. The sunglasses are the only dumb part.”

Allister shrugged and grabbed his utility holster from his desk, securing it onto the belt of his pants as he replied, “Well, yeah, I s’ppose. It’s just funny to see you so bundled up here. It’s not exactly cold around Stow-on-Side during the day.”

You watched with some concern as Allister popped several Pokéballs into their spots on the holster, just like the one he wore with his gym uniform. You mumbled, “Hey, now…” You cleared your throat. “You didn’t say I needed to bring my full team, Alli.” You scratched your head, remembering the phone call this morning.  
You continued, “Ya didn’t tell me to bring any Pokémon, honestly. I just brought Sully and Umbreon with me out of habit.” Sully was your starter Pokémon from Leon, and Umbreon was a Pokémon you met as an Eevee early in your Gym Challenge. They were the two Pokémon that you held dearest, and it was just normal for you to take them everywhere.

Allister’s eyes lit up. “Oh, cool! You brought Umbreon?” You nodded, and he pumped his arm happily. “Oh, that’s dope!” Allister was fond of the Umbreon, and Umbreon gets along well with Allister whenever you visit.

You snapped your fingers, laughing. “Alli, focus mate. Should I get the rest of my Pokémon? All I gotta do is pull up my Box Link…”

Allister shook his head and started to lead you out the door as he pulled on his signature mask. He never goes out in public without it. “Nah, you’re good, bro. I’m bringing my team with me because they like to visit where we’re going too.” As he closed the door, he softly said, “You bring your camping gear?”

You nodded, waiting as Allister locked the door. You answered, “Yep, just like you asked. You still didn’t tell me what we’re doing.”

As the two of you started toward the door, Allister happily said, “We’re off to the Glimwood Tangle, Victor.”

You sighed and laughed. Allister was so dodgy sometimes. “But what we doing there?”

Allister led the way out of the gym enthusiastically. “You’ll see!” Once you made it outside, Allister turned to look at you. “Think you could let Umbreon walk with us? He’s always pure banter.”

You grabbed a Pokéball from your belt and said, “Sure, but only if you bring out your Mimikyu.” It was always fun to watch Umbreon and Mimikyu play.

Allister quickly reached for a Pokéball as he replied, “Bet.”

⁂⁂⁂

**An hour later,** it was dark. Allister was walking in front of you, and the light from the last glowing mushroom you passed was fading. And there weren’t any more ahead. “Allister?” Umbreon seemed to be loving the darkness, along with Allister’s Mimikyu.

“Yeh?”

You scratched your head nervously. “It’s dark. I can’t see nothin’ anymore…”

Allister turned toward you, his eyes glowing ominously beneath his mask. A Phantump cried in the distance followed by another less obvious one¬¬–was that an Impidimp or a Sinistea? It sent chills down your spine, and you were a little scared for a couple of seconds. The dark surroundings, the horde of ghost and fairy Pokémon in the forest, and Allister’s own somewhat sinister aura made the scene feel… Unsettling. Your body feared the situation and wanted to run and hide, despite your mind knowing that you’re safe with your Pokémon and Allister. You looked over at Umbreon, comforted by the sight of it glowing next to you. Allister finally replied, “And?”

You scratched your head. “I bet you’re smiling real big under there, watching the champion bare frightened, eh?”

Allister snickered behind his mask. “Maybe.”

You rolled your eyes and then pointed your finger at him. “Well, how do you plan to see in front of us?”

Allister flatly replied, “I see very well in the dark. Always have. Everyone says I’m like a Noctowl.”

You laughed, “Well, I’m not. So, I’m going to get my Rotom phone out and use his light.” You were getting sick of not seeing Allister’s facial expressions. “And take that mask off. We were way past the trainers that chill in the forest like half-hour ago.”

Allister put his hand up to his mask and hesitated. “A-are you sure?”

Sometimes, it was easy to forget that cheeky little Allister is quite shy about people seeing his face in public. You laughed, trying to ease his fears. “C’mon, get it off. It’s just us here. You tell him, too, Mimikyu and Umbreon.” You patted them both on the head encouragingly, though Mimikyu growled as you poked the top of its disguise.

True to what you asked, the Pokémon made a small ruckus at Allister. The Gym Leader made an amused grunt. “Hmph.” The purple glow of his eyes disappeared, and he took the mask off. You could slightly see his face in the darkness, now, and he was making a sly grin. He stowed the mask in his pack quickly and resumed walking. “C’mon, we’re still far from the place.”

You took your phone out of your pocket as you followed him. “Rotom, hey mate. Mind giving us some light in front of us with your flashlight? Just make it dim, we ain’t tryna attract any Pokémon.” The phone made a brzzt sound and floated out in front of you two. A dull light came from the camera flash, and it served as a flashlight to illuminate you and Allister a bit and revealing the rough path in front of you. “Thanks, Rotom!”

As you resumed the trek to this mysterious destination, you could swear that Allister’s eyes still glowed slightly purple, even after he took off the mask. Intrigued, you caught up to the shorter trainer, asking, “Alli? I’ve always wondered ’bout this. How do you make your eyes glow under your mask?”

Allister looked over to you, and quietly replied, “I can’t give all my secrets away, my guy.” His eyes flashed purple for a split second, and then he winked as it faded away.

You stopped in your tracks with your jaw hanging for a few seconds. “How’d you do that?” Allister just chuckled and kept walking. Rotom barely kept up as you dashed after Allister. “C’mon Alli, that was so cool! How’d you do it?”

Allister bolted off, and you and the Pokémon followed as he cried, “Shut up, bruv!”

⁂⁂⁂

 **After another thirty minutes,** the trip was over. You and Allister set up your tent under a large tree and let your Pokémon out to play. The two of you cooked a meal and were now sitting around the remnants of the campfire, having finished cleaning the food and cookware. You and the Allister were staring at the fire contentedly when you felt the energy in the forest around you beginning to change–strange noises started popping up. “Allister?” You looked up and watched Allister’s eyes. They stayed focused on the fire.

“Hm?”

“Why are we out here in the middle of nowhere in this bloody forest?” The Pokémon had all become silent, too; they felt the shift in the atmosphere as well. It was as if the air was becoming… Heavy.

Allister smiled and stood up, turning to look away from the fire. “About once a month, on the night of the full moon, something amazing happens here. Opal told me about it last year, and I had to come and see it myself. I wanted to share it with you.” He turned to look back at you. Your nerves were on edge as he said, “C’mon Victor. It’s about to start. We’ve got to put out the fire.”

You and Allister quickly poured some water on the campfire and buried it in some dirt. You both put on your jackets; the temperature was falling as the hour became later. A few of the Pokémon glowed slightly, but the only thing that left the two of you any light to see with was Chandelure’s ghostly flames. Allister grabbed some covers from his pack and said, “Cover up. It’s gettin’ cold, and we’re going to feel weird once the dance starts.”

You said, “You what?” Allister just smiled hauntingly, and his eyes glowed purple as he looked out into the dark forest. Scared, you grabbed your sleeping bag and a spare cover from your pack, quickly covering up. “Allister, mate, you’re scaring me.”

A drumming noise started, and he said, “Don’t be a baby, mate. We’ll be fine. Good old Dusknoir and Chandelure do good jobs of keepin’ the wild Pokémon away.” His ears twitched. “It’s starting.”

You felt a hand touch your shoulder and you clenched your teeth to keep from screaming. “Gengar, stop it!” A ghostly chuckle sounded from behind you; Allister’s Gengar was a mischievous creature. You heard Sully, your starter Pokémon, growl from behind you, and Gengar trotted away toward Allister, who petted it fondly. “Thank you, Sully.” The trees began to sway strangely, even though there was no wind.

You took a moment to get Umbreon to sit next to you; he always made you feel safe. Mimikyu followed and relaxed in your lap, which you didn’t mind. Allister’s Mimikyu was a sweetie when you got to know it.

Your attention snapped away from Mimikyu and Umbreon when Allister said, “Oi.” About the length of a football pitch away, a giant mushroom began to glow. Lights appeared in the forest, along with humming sounds. As you focused your eyes, you saw it: three Shiinotic were dancing merrily around the base of the mushroom. Trees began to shake around you, and everything felt hazy.

From every tree, glowing figures dropped down and made soothing cries. They hopped toward the giant mushroom nearby, and you said, “Rotom, are those… Morelull?” The Rotom Phone floated from your pocket and popped up in front of your face with its Pokédex function, confirming it was Morelull, the Illuminating Pokémon. “Thanks, Rotom. Lay down if you wanna.” Rotom disappeared into your tent, and you watched as hundreds of glowing Morelull hopped toward the big mushroom and danced in circles around the mushroom, illuminating the area. A thin, glowing fog arose around them after a few minutes, and you finally said, “Allister, this is amazing.”

Allister nodded. “Yeah. I usually don’t think Fairy Pokémon are that cool, but this is worth seeing. Oh, and that hazy feeling? I told Opal about it once an’ she said it had to do with the glowing spores the Morelull drop as they dance. Some of them get us and make us tired. Luckily Chandelure uses his power to keep most of it off us so that we just feel lowkey funny.”

You nodded blankly, mesmerized by the strange dance of the Shiinotic and the Morelull. After a few moments, you turned and looked at Chandelure. “Cheers, mate.” The Pokémon made a pleased cry.

Allister was right, though; you were starting to feel cold, despite your blankets. “It’s proper freezing, Alli.”

Allister groggily maneuvered over to you, admitting, “Yeah, it really is. This is the first time I’ve been out here this late in Autumn.” He settled in next to you, and you both shared your blankets so that your body heat was shared. “I think it’s the spores, too.”

“Maybe,” you said quietly as the two of you, and the Pokémon all watched the Morelull dance.

⁂⁂⁂

**After another hour,** the Morelull stopped glowing so brightly and began to disappear back into the trees around you. You and Allister had both been mesmerized the entire time, but finally, it was sleep time. Allister withdrew all his Pokémon except Mimikyu and Chandelure; he knew better than to leave them all out overnight, as they’re a mischievous bunch. As you tiredly drug yourself inside the tent, you called, “Oi, Sully and Chandelure, you two wanna hang out together out here? Make sure none of those Morelull try to eat us!” They both made affirmative sounds; they enjoyed each other’s company, and wouldn’t have fit inside the tent anyway.

You crawled into the tent and clicked on a dim lantern hanging from the center flap. Allister followed you, yawning as he said, “That was the longest they’ve danced since the first time I saw them.” He paused at the entrance flap and called, “Mimikyu, Umbreon! Are you two gettin in here or not?” The two rambunctious Pokémon barreled inside the tent, and you both laughed at them as Allister zipped up the entrance flap.

Allister set up his sleeping bag and some extra covers as you got settled in with your setup. Allister put his sleeping bag closer to yours and slid inside it. You whistled at Umbreon, and he came over to lay next to you. “Cheers for taking us to see this, Alli. It was great.”

Allister grinned as he put his head against the small pillow he had. “Y’know, it was kinda lonely coming out here with just my Pokémon. I love them all, but it’s cool to have someone else along.”

You laughed, saying, “Hey, we should bring Bede next time! The twat might actually enjoy coming to see this.” You both laughed heartily at that.

“Y’know, I bet he wouldn’t be as good with following me without knowing why,” Allister said as Mimikyu ran to him. Allister faced toward you and closed his eyes and snuggled Mimikyu to his chest as it made happy sounds. “Mimkyu, you worked so hard, and you looked just like a Pikachu today! I’m so proud.” Umbreon sounded off with its agreement. Mimikyu seemed quite pleased to hear that.

You smiled at the exchange. You leaned up and clicked the lantern off. “Night, you lot.”

You got comfortable in the darkness, with only the ebbing glow of Umbreon’s markings illuminating the tent. Then Allister spoke up with a small voice, “Hey, Victor. Y’know, uhm…” Pause. “There are very few people I take off my mask around…”

You knew what he was trying to say, so you replied, “Well, I’m glad that I’m one of them, Allister. You’re an awesome bloke.” You yawned, barely awake at this point. “Seeya in the morning, dude.”

Allister sounded pleased when he replied, “Seeya, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, leave a comment, please! If you want to see more stories like this, feel free to leave me suggestions in the comments, too! If I get a positive response from this story, I will write more content from the SwSh games.
> 
> For those who leave me kudos: thanks a bunch, I appreciate it! For those that decide to leave a comment, know you're probably gonna make my day!
> 
> Criticism is also welcome!


End file.
